Eric is Pwned
by Emono
Summary: A Horatio/Eric prompt story, though it's mostly slash. Didn't have much enthusiasm for this couple...so it's pretty tame.


**Title:** Eric is Pwned: A Horatio/Eric prompt story

**Prompts:** 10 Prompts I took from an 100-prompt list

**Author:** Emono

**Fandom:** CSI: Miami

**Rating:** PG-15

**Pairing:** Horatio/Eric

**Warnings:** Car crashes, hot-Eric-ness, fluff, crack

**Disclaimer:** CSI is God, and we all know you can't own God

**Beta:** gil_follower

**1. Someday**

Eric leant hard on the railing on the patio outside his apartment. The day had been taxing, the muscles along his back ached. Horatio had been particularly hard on him today, cracking the whip when he had assaulted a suspect (after MUCH provoking, in his defense.)

"Hey" came a soft voice from behind him, hands slipping around his waist and pulling him back into a warm body.

Eric gave a slight smile, "Hey, H."

"I'm sorry about today" lips brushed his ear "But everything I do, you know I do it for you. If Rick had seen me be lenient with you, he would've held it against us."

"I know" Eric murmured, relishing the chaste kisses along his neck "It's just...I'm getting tired of this, H...tired of hiding."

"I know, love" Horatio turned him around, cupping the side of his lover's face "Someday we'll get out of here."

"Someday soon?" Eric implored, nuzzling into the touch.

Horatio couldn't lie to his beloved, "I hope so, Eric...for both our sakes."

**2. Angels and/or Demons**

"I don't see anything here, H" Eric stated, taking one last look around the crime scene before putting his camera away in the kit. They were in a seedy part of town, deep into the whore district where neon lit up and street lights were shot out. Their victim had been found here by a good-Samaritan-trick, and it seemed that any evidence left over was gone. The drive-out was deemed too dangerous for Calleigh, and Ryan had come right out and said he wasn't comfortable there, and Tripp had another case.

But Eric had claimed that wherever his lover went, he was sure to follow.

So it was just Eric and Horatio, standing outside a markless Hummer (which had gotten many of the whores attention, it seemed) and wondering what the hell they were going to do now.

Horatio looked up, lips parted to express a thought, when he caught sight of his lover. Eric was standing in a wash of red and orange neon light, hips cocked a bit in thought and eyes trained on him. Those brilliant sable eyes were alight with the blood cast, giving them a sheen akin to a devil. Though the orange struck down the line of his body, casting an angelic glow from behind.

"H?" Eric waved a hand in front of the older man's face "You ok?"

Horatio seized the Cuban around the waist, bringing him forward till their lips brushed.

"You're damn beautiful, Eric" Horatio murmured, a possessive tone in his voice. Eric gasped at the sudden contact, but melted as a demanding hand cupped his ass and brought him close. "You're mine, you know that?"

"Yes" Eric breathed, the older man leaning in and biting his neck "Sss...ah, damn H."

"You could tempt a temple priest, I swear" Horatio seized the Cuban by the waist of his pants, dragging him towards the Hummer "That's enough for today...get in the back."

"In this neighborhood, H?" Eric's jeans were already too tight, his breath hitching at the look in the man's eyes "One question then..."

Horatio hissed, "What?"

Eric pressed the red head into the Hummer, hot breath washing his ear.

"How do you want me?"

**3. Scars**

Eric was shacked up in the hospital, flat on his stomach and staring at nothing in particular. He had been attacked by a shark during a dive, someone hadn't done their job correctly and one of the beasts got past the ranks.

There was now a perfect arch of teeth along his shoulder blade, only a few were deep enough for stitches. His back was exposed the air-conditioned air, cooling off the heated skin that wasn't bandaged up.

The door opened, "Eric?"

"H...hey" Eric smiled, unable to do more than turn his head towards the older man "Decided to come check on me?"

"You know how I worry" Horatio cracked a smile, stepping up to the bed and looking the Cuban over "Any complications?"

"A few stitches, nothing a three day pass won't fix" Eric tried to shrug, but a bolt of pain had him frozen "...you didn't have to come, you know."

"I had to see for myself, I had to make sure you were ok" Horatio replied truthfully, letting his fingers skid lightly over the bandages "Terez is fired."

"The guy who screwed up?" Eric's brow creased "H, you can't fire him. It was _one_ slip up, a mistake-"

"Mistakes are as serious as their consequences, he almost cost you your _life_" Horatio's anger flared, the Cuban tensed at this "I'm going to make sure he never works in Miami again."

Eric bit his lip, but didn't say a word.

Horatio spotted this, "...you think I'm cruel?"

"I think you're...a good boss and you know what you're doing" Eric clasped the older man's hand, brushing a thumb along his knuckles "And you're a good boyfriend."

"You like it" Horatio accused "Having Terez fired...it gets you off."

"You know me too well" Eric broke out into a grin "But hey, if I'm going to have scars...he can at least be grateful you didn't shoot him, right?"

**4. Smile**

Horatio had all kinds of days, ranging from horrible to easy. Some days could only be described as pure torture, mangled victims with violent killers that left bloodbaths in their wake.

But when he looked over at Eric, and he smiled in that certain way, the weight was always taken off his heart and he could find it in him to smile back.

**5. Rebirth**

Calleigh waited anxiously, leant over the boat out in the middle of the ocean. She could barely see the coastline from here, but they were still in Florida waters. Eric and Horatio had gone diving below about a half-hour ago and hadn't come up, but she wasn't about to stick her head into the sea to try and spot them.

Within minutes, Horatio and Eric popped up on the surface. Horatio sputtered a bit, pulling away his mask and oxygen to reveal his broad smile, he looked ten years younger.

"That was amazing! Why didn't you tell me?" Eric was laughing at his older lover's antics, removing his mask as well "Can we go again?"

Calleigh smiled, Horatio looked like a whole new man. Happy and carefree with his lover, reborn from the ashes of the cold and aloof boss.

"Come on, please?" Horatio asked anxiously "One more time?"

"Oh, ok" Eric tried to sound like it was a struggle to agree, but he was just too happy that his lover shared his love of diving "But only _one_ more time."

When they were back under the water, Calleigh looked over at the spare tanks.

They would be there for awhile, and she couldn't be happier for either of them.

**6. But not today**

"I know what you're doing" Stetler growled, cornering Horatio in his own office.

The red head sighed in exasperation, "What am I doing, Rick?"

"I know your fucking him" Stetler made a gesture towards the lab below, Eric was chatting with Speed while waiting for the other man to finish with his evidence "And I wanted _you_ to know that I'm not about to keep it a secret."

"Honestly, Rick, I'd be surprised if you did keep my secret" Horatio stepped closer, glaring the man down "Though it's not much of a secret, everyone knows."

Rick paled, "And yet you work here?"

"Bigoted people, such as yourself, have no place in the hiring or firing of superior officers" Horatio couldn't help but grin "Is that all?"

Rick's anger flared, "One day, Caine, I'm going to get you on _something_-"

Horatio slipped back on his sunglasses, "But that day's not today, is it Rick?"

**7. Snow days**

Eric Delko was a smart man, but he was sheltered when it came to some things. Like...snow, for example. His common sense told him it was bad for the roads, but he had never driven a car that had been put on an icy road.

Tripp had sent Horatio and himself up to some God-forsaken spit of land in northern Florida, where some dumb ass put actual trees along the road instead of palm trees. Eric drove in some rental car, his suitcase in the back seat and his kit in the front beside him. Horatio was about half a mile behind him, driving his Hummer and seeming completely in control of himself.

Eric, on the other hand, was struggling a bit with his steering wheel. The fuckin' wheels wouldn't obey him, and he found himself swerving dangerously once and awhile. Their perp was supposed to be somewhere at the end of this road, in some log cabin or some cliché shit. Not to mention that the snow wouldn't stop, it was getting hard to see.

It all happened too fast for him to register. One minute he was unbuckling his seat belt to try so he could fish his cell phone out of the side of his suitcase, the next he was being slammed into the side of his door. It knocked the breath out of him, and he steering wheel spun so fast it burnt his palm. He cried out, his head cracking hard off the window, then his world went blurry and spun.

Physically_ spun_.

The car swerved dangerously, hitting the hide of a tree and flipping over it easily. Eric's world was dark for quite some time, but when he finally managed to blink himself awake he found himself in a rather painful position. He had fallen out of his seat, and he was laying across...the hood of the car?! Eric groaned, lifting his head weakly to find the car flipped upside down and his stuff strung about.

His head throbbed painfully, something warm and sticky slicking his cheek. His body was numb, and his ribs were on fire.

Eric rested his head against the ceiling, feeling cold and sleepy...

Everything after that was in fast forward. Strong hands seizing his arms, dragging him...intense blue eyes staring down at him, ice brushing his skin...an arm around his waist, he was being led somewhere...

"Eric? Eric!"

Eric groaned, shifting painfully and opening his eyes. He was spread out in the backseat of the Hummer, warm and comfortable. Horatio was on his knees on the floor, leaning over him and soaked.

"H?" Eric winced when gun-calloused fingers brushing his face "Wh...what happened?"

"Shhh, baby, just relax" Horatio cooed, though he looked worried "You swerved off the road, your car flipped. I managed to get you out, do you need an ambulance?"

Eric shook his head weakly, "I think...fuck, I think I cracked my ribs."

When the red head pulled his hand back, it was stained crimson. Eric's eyes went wide, he reached up and touched a long cut from his temple to the side of his cheek.

"You were lucky" Horatio sighed "God, Eric...I thought I lost you."

Eric's lips quirked in a smile, "I told Tripp I'm useless in snow."

Horatio could only laugh at the absurdity of it.

**8. Vital signs**

Horatio was plagued by dreams of Speed's death for quite some time. If it wasn't for Eric, he didn't know how he would deal with it. He would wake up suddenly in the middle of the night, heart racing and mouth dry. He would shake, guilt-ridden and near tears.

But all he had to do was lay back down, roll over, and press his mouth to Eric's neck. He had to remind himself that Eric was beside him, safe and breathing, and he hadn't suffered as the ill-fated Trace expert had.

Feeling the beat beneath his lips, he knew everything would be alright.

**9. Memories**

Eric remembered exactly how Horatio became his lover. Oh yeah, and it was all thanks to Ryan...and Greg Sanders.

He had been showing Horatio a file, going back over a few minor details that had made a HUGE deal in their last case. Then he had glanced, spotting Ryan down in the lab that Horatio's office overlooked. Greg Sanders had appeared out of the side door, grinning from ear to ear. Ryan was obviously surprised, but they had talked for only a minute before disappearing with a sparkle in their eyes.

They had spoken about it, but it was nothing he could remember.

Eric gaped, "Are they...?"

"Why don't you worry about something else?" Horatio asked, voice husked. He grabbed the Cuban by the hair, bringing them down in a hot kiss that had left him weak at the knees and moaning.

After that, he hadn't thought another thing about Ryan's love life.

**10. Children's games**

Eric was working over their suspects car, but the garage was in use by the night shift. So it had to be parked outside, and it was close to the hottest day of the year. He didn't wear his usual blue jumpsuit, but was wearing a pair of worn jeans and a flimsy wife beater that was clinging to him. He came out from under the car, dripping with sweat and panting a bit.

Eric got off the rolling plate, standing up and stretching like a cat. He had been under for awhile, and hadn't found anything. He wiped at his face, leaving a smudge of black behind before wiping off his hands on his shirt.

Horatio was watching from his Hummer, leaning against it and waiting for the results. He was gaping at the hotness of the situation, ready to start drooling any moment.

Alexx caught him staring, but Horatio couldn't find it in him to care enough to look away.

"It's childish, the way you are with him" Alexx pushed down her shades, glaring at him over the rim "Just tell him, Horatio. He worships the ground you walk on."

"Yeah, ok" the red head nodded absently "Right after he's done showering off."

Alexx could only roll her eyes, "Men and their boy toys..."

**End**


End file.
